


Branded

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Marking, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi is possessive, and kinky, resulting in Kagami getting a tattoo, and getting done by Akashi at the same time. </p>
<p>
  <i>His first instinct had been “no.” Correction, it had been “Hell no, not in a million fucking years!” However, Akashi had skills, mysterious, controlling, even wicked skills that could always turn Kagami’s adamant “no” into a reluctant (and many times a not so reluctant) “yes.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>That’s how he ended up blindfolded, bent over a padded bench, wrists bound to the wooden legs with his thighs straddling the firm, cushioned surface.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Branded

His first instinct had been “no.” Correction, it had been “ _Hell no, not in a million fucking years!_ ” However, Akashi had skills, mysterious, controlling, even wicked skills that could always turn Kagami’s adamant “no” into a reluctant (and many times a not so reluctant) “yes.”

That’s how he ended up blindfolded, bent over a padded bench, wrists bound to the wooden legs with his thighs straddling the firm, cushioned surface.

It would be a lie to say he wasn’t feeling just a wee bit anxious at the moment. Tied up, eyes covered, naked and vulnerable, it made his heart beat a little too fast, his breathing a little too loud.

Then the pain started, and so did the pleasure.

 

Pain from the needle working its way in and out of his skin, marking him for life with the image of a horse made entirely of red flames and a golden crown hovering above it. Pleasure from Akashi sitting behind him, legs lined against his, slowly, diligently, sinfully fucking in and out of his ass, one hand curled into his hip, the other under his body, stroking his cock, driving him crazy.

At that moment, he was glad he couldn’t see, though knowing the tattoo artist could see him, could hear every moan, every cry, every wet squelch as Akashi shoved in and pulled out, made him turn red, as scarlet as the horse being painstakingly etched into his shoulder.

The needle hit a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves and he whimpered. It hurt.

Akashi massaged his hip, pumped his erection, paying special attention to the responsive, sticky tip.

“It’s alright, Taiga,” Akashi soothed, changing the angle of his achingly slow thrusts, hitting that secret spot that turned Kagami’s whimpers of pain into groans of pleasure.

“Akashi,” he gasped, grinding against the bench, grinding against his lover’s hand.

“That’s it, don’t think about the needle, just think of me. Only of me.” The silky, husky words murmured in Akashi’s sweet and commanding voice rocked Kagami to his core.

It said a great deal about his feelings, about his trust in this arrogant, shrewd, short man that he had even  _agreed_  to the tattoo  _(“I’m the king, Taiga, and you are the horse,_ my _horse, and this tattoo will be a symbol of our unbreakable bond”)_  much less permitted Akashi to fuck him while also allowing some stranger to bear witness to the terribly intimate act as he branded Kagami with Akashi’s mark forever.

Was it truly trust? Was it admiration or awe or even fear? Maybe it was none of them, or maybe it was all. It didn’t matter. Ever since he had been captured by a diabolic red and gold gaze, Kagami’s body and soul no longer belonged to him. He couldn’t refuse Akashi anything.

Another jab of the needle, another roll of Akashi’s hips kept Kagami balancing on the edge between pain and pleasure. He had never realized how closely the two were related, how thin the line between them really was. And maybe that was another lesson Akashi wanted him to learn because the needle breaching his skin as Akashi breached his body were turning into one, big, fiery sensation building and building up inside him.

To make the ache in his groin, the twitching in his ass, even more unbearable, the tattoo artist kept asking them to stop in order to draw some delicate, intricate detail. Those moments were torment, more maddening than the languorous pace Akashi had maintained throughout their exhibitionist lovemaking. Kagami hovered there, on the end of his small, powerful lover’s cock, wanting to move, wanting to push back, wanting to plunge over and over into the hand that continued caressing him with lazy, almost imperceptible movements.

The feel of the needle was even more intense during those moments, biting and stinging like a rubber band hitting his skin over and over. Though it shamed him to acknowledge, the pain traveled, telegraphed itself to his throbbing cock, to his needy ass, and the desire within him, the sharp arousal, it all multiplied.

He knew, as well, that Akashi was not as cool and calm as he sounded. Kagami could feel the slick, perspiring skin pressed against his, could feel the trembling in Akashi’s arms and legs as he was forced to hold back, to subdue the instinct which screamed at him to ride Kagami hard and fast, to possess and dominate. It was heady, the knowledge that the man who had everything, who never failed, who could rule the world if he so desired, wanted him so deeply.

Minutes passed, then hours. It was sweet, sweet torture, with every atom in his body roaring for release, clamoring to push the tattoo artist away and slam down against the cock sinking in and out of his ass.

Akashi was breathing heavy by then, and they were both covered in sweat with sticky precum dripping copiously between their bodies. Never had he been held suspended so long on the brink of orgasm. His flesh was one raging ball of heat and pain and passion. His mind was blurry, his thoughts fuzzy and far away. Stars danced behind the blindfold and his hands, still tied to the bench’s legs, opened and closed repeatedly.

Finally,  _finally_ , the stranger finished. Kagami didn’t even notice the man leave. By then, he was all animal instinct, growling and straining at his cloth shackles.

“It’s beautiful and wild, just like you,” Akashi lightly touched Kagami’s shoulder, tracing the mark he’d had put there. Still fresh and raw, it stung like a dozen bee stings, but Kagami was beyond caring.

“ _Akashi!_ ” The desperate gasp was a plea and a command.

Akashi laughed softly. “Alright, Taiga, I think we have both waited long enough, and seeing you wearing my brand has made me a little crazy.”

“You were always a little crazy,” Kagami managed to wheeze, frantically trying to undulate his ass and avail himself of the long, thick shaft that filled him up.

Chuckling again, Akashi eased back until only the tip of his cock remained. “You are the only one who dares say that right to my face.”

Whimpering, Kagami moved restlessly, attempting to pull Akashi back inside him. “Everyone else is too scared of you to say it.” His voice was gravelly now, his words nearly indecipherable, but Akashi heard them.

“And you aren’t frightened of me, Kagami Taiga?” He squeezed Kagami’s dick, hard enough to make the big redhead curl his toes against the floor and moan.

“Som-sometimes,” he panted, balls tight, cock harder than it had ever been in his life.

“Good.” Satisfaction oozed from Akashi’s voice and he slammed forward.

Kagami howled and immediately climaxed, fireworks exploding behind his eyes, his body shuddering and clenching as wave after wave of cum pumped out of his dick and coated Akashi’s stroking hand.

Akashi instantly followed, pounding into Kagami so hard the bigger redhead slid several inches across the bench. He fell forward, one hand ripping the blindfold off Kagami’s eyes, the other digging into spiky, damp hair and jerking Kagami’s head back so he could crush their mouths together. Kagami willingly opened his lips, letting Akashi’s tongue invade and conquer, and then he returned the kiss, savoring Akashi’s taste, as sweet as his voice, as sweet as his scent, and always addicting.

He didn’t know how long it lasted, but eventually Akashi pulled back. He caressed Kagami’s cheek, causing the much larger man to close his eyes and bury his face into that small, pale palm. The hand moved, fingers trailing over his jaw, down his neck, over to his back. Akashi touched the tattoo again, sending a tingle of pleasurable pain up Kagami’s spine.

“Mine,” Akashi reiterated, a kind of peace in his words that Kagami had never heard before.

“Yours,” he rasped, and knew it was true.

Even before the tattoo, Akashi had already branded him. Branded him in a thousand different ways, and Kagami didn’t, couldn’t mind at all.

End 

**Author's Note:**

> This is fantasy. I doubt anyone could have anal sex while getting a tattoo. Probably.


End file.
